1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolytic capacitor, especially to an electrolytic capacitor having external terminals with easily secured and soldered conductive pins not requiring excessive working so reducing defects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrolytic capacitor may be packaged with a metal casing or an insulating casing and may have conductive pins being connected to the casing and bent into an L-shape or flattened. But bending or flattening may cause stress fractures in the conductive pins and lower the reliability of the electrolytic capacitor. Besides, the manufacturing process of the electrolytic capacitor has a high temperature heating step that may easily cause carbonization of solder coatings of the conductive pins and lower the solderability of the conductive pins.
Furthermore, the conductive pin of the conventional electrolytic capacitor provides a small soldering area due to having a thin and narrow shape. The L-shaped conductive pin is easy to be deformed by external forces and makes the electrolytic capacitor unable to be mounted on a corresponding position of a circuit board. Moreover, connection between the L-shaped conductive pin and the casing is not shock endurable also raising probability of defects.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electrolytic capacitor to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.